


cards and drunken propositions

by Bellakitse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: “Eskild, please tell me I didn’t make a fool of myself in front of Even,” Isak begs, groaning when Eskild winces theatrically. “Oh, god, what did I do?”“You mean besides rubbing yourself against him like a cat and started taking your clothes off?” Eskild asks tentatively, giving him a pitying look when Isak lets out a noise of death and mortification. “If it helps he seemed to be enjoying your…attention?”*Isak doesn't remember the night before but he knows he made a fool of himself in front of this crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> evak + 132. “We’re not playing strip poker. I don’t care what I said when I was drunk.”

Isak Valtersen wakes up on the floor of his apartment with his shirt around his neck like a cape, pants half undone and only one shoe. He also wakes up with a splitting headache and with a taste in his mouth that tells him he probably ate dirt or something worse.

“Dear God, why?” he groans as he slowly starts to sit up, his stomach turning in such a way that says to tread lightly because if moves too much he’s going to make a bigger mess than he already is. Isak slowly tries to open his eyes and instantly wants to close them again. _Forever_. The light is harsh and horrible, but it’s not nearly as awful as the state of his living room. There are beer cans and wine bottles everywhere littering his home, Noora is going to kill him.

He slowly stands, grabbing the arm of the sofa as his world spins for a moment.

“I hate everything,” he mutters as he makes his way into the kitchen, leaning against the sink he picks up a cup in shaky hands and fills it with water. There are footsteps behind him, but he ignores them already knowing who it is by the silent judgment.

“Morning sunshine, quite the party last night, didn’t know kose groups got down like that,” Eskild says brightly, smiling widely at him as he turns around. Isak remembers Eskild dancing the night away, drink in hand all night and yet he looks absolutely fine, Isak hates him for that. “You look like shit by the way.”

“Yeah well I make bad life choices, Eskild,” he says dryly.

“True,” Eskild agrees, smirking at him when he rolls his eyes only to groan at the pain it causes. “But it can’t be all that bad, last I saw you last night, you were getting very close to that hottie from your kose group.”

Isak frowns as he opens a cupboard for a pain reliever, with four people living in the apartment all under the age of 21 and a like for parties and alcohol, they’ve learned to have pain pills in every room of the apartment. He sighs with relief as he spots the bottle of ibuprofen. “What hottie?”

“Tall, lanky, looks like a model with blue eyes and pouty lips,” Eskild describes, and Isak swallows two pills dry feeling a ball of dread in his stomach because he knows exactly who Eskild is describing. Even Bech Næsheim, a 3rd-year transfer from Bakka, kose group member and object of Isak’s current obsessive crush. He could say Even, and he were friends of sorts. They talked at school -sometimes Isak wasn’t a tongue-tied idiot and managed to contribute to the conversations-, they texted each other silly memes and exchanged music. Every time they were around each other there was is underlining tension that seemed to build with every passing day, this awareness that they were headed for _something_.

“Eskild, please tell me I didn’t make a fool of myself in front of Even,” Isak begs, groaning when Eskild winces theatrically. “Oh, god, what did I do?”

“You mean besides rubbing yourself against him like a cat and started taking your clothes off?” Eskild asks tentatively, giving him a pitying look when Isak lets out a noise of death and mortification. “If it helps he seemed to be enjoying your…attention?”

Isak lets out a sigh, his cheeks feel hot, and he’s sure he’s going to be blushing for the rest of his life. “I’m going to shower and then I’m going to bed and never come out of my room again.”

“It's no big deal, Isak.”

“I made an idiot of myself in front of the coolest, hottest guy at school, Eskild,” Isak answers, his voice goes quiet as he thinks about it, it’s awkward and horrible. “I like him so much and now…”

Eskild comes closer to him, placing his hand on Isak’s head he gives it a small rub, pulling Isak into a hug. Isak allows it, grateful for it and for the fact that Eskild doesn’t make a big deal of the fact that he has essentially come out to him. “It’s going to be okay, and you know why because you are an adorable drunk and if that pretty boy has any sense he was utterly charmed by your drunken nudity last night, after all, who doesn’t want a hottie like you taking his shirt off for them?”

Isak scoffs at that but allows a small smile to come through. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I am, but you love me anyway.”

Isak sighs. “I do,” he says, rolling his eyes when Eskild gasps dramatically, clutching his heart. “I’m going to shower and sleep, I’ll clean up later.”

Eskild brushes him off, running his hand through Isak’s fringe again “I got it baby Isak, go rest.”

Isak smiles at his friend, grateful for him. “Thanks, Eskild.”

Eskild smiles back brightly. “It’s going to be fine, you’ll see.”

Isak nods again and heads for the bathroom. After he showers and brushes his teeth, he lays on his bed in his comfiest sweatpants and a plain gray tee that has seen better days. He holds his phone in his hand, his thumb hovering over Even’s contact info, he stares at it for a long time before he bites that bullet and opens his messages.

After he sends the message, he turns the sound off his phone and sinks under his comforter and closes his eyes willing himself to sleep. It’s a struggle on a regular day, but it seems liquor and humiliation are the cure for his insomnia because he falls asleep despite the sun shining through his window.

*

There is a soft but persistent knock at his door that wakes him, he squints and knows it’s late in the afternoon from the shadows in his room. He considers for a moment to ignore the knock at his door, pretend he’s still sleeping, but Isak knows Eskild and knows he’s not going to go away.

He stands, happy that the room doesn’t spin like it did earlier in the morning, his nap apparently helping with his hangover.

“Eskild, when I said I wasn’t leaving this room ever again, I meant it,” he calls out as he goes to open his door, the sooner he gets rid of his well-intentioned roommate, the better. “I'm all right, I’ve just decided hermit life is the life for me,” he continues as he opens his door.

“That would be a shame.”

Isak looks up, his eyes not believing what he sees, Even standing at his bedroom door looking perfect like always while Isak has bed head and ratty clothes on. Of course.

“Hey,”

“Hey,” Isak croaks out, his cheeks going warm when Even smiles at that.

“Um, I hope you don’t mind, your roommate let me in,” Even says to the obvious question on Isak’s mind. “He also gave me this, told me you haven’t eaten all day.”

Isak looks down at the sandwich in Even’s hand, he takes it, and as he does, he takes a step back to let Even in, closing the door behind him. The room is quiet as Even stands in the middle of it looking at him and Isak leans against his door looking at his sandwich. “I woke up hungover like hell, so I went back to sleep,” Isak explains as he takes a bite. “Eskild worries.”

“Yeah,” Even says with a sheepish smile. “He gave me the sandwich and a lecture to be kind to you or else.”

Isak lets out a groan at that. “Well, that’s awesome like I haven’t embarrassed myself enough in front of you.”

Even smiles again. “You haven’t checked your messages have you?”

Isak frowns at the sudden change of subject. “No, like I said I went to sleep.”

“I texted you back,” Even explains, biting down on his bottom lip almost nervously. “When you didn’t answer I decided to come over, I hope that’s okay.”

Isak doesn’t answer him. Instead, he does over to his night table, putting down his food he picks up his phone.

He looks down at the message, his heart pounding hard and hopeful. “What did you think you were reading wrong?”

Even looks at him for a moment before walking towards him, taking his hands Even pulls him down to sit on the bed with him. Isak is hyper aware that Even doesn’t let go. “I was starting to think I was the only one interested in something more than friendship between us.”

Isak lets out a snort at that, earning him a grin from Even.

“What?” Even questions with a broad smile. “You’re cool and hard to read, and I have been shamelessly throwing myself at you without success, last night was the first time you’ve expressed interest.”

“That is a blatant lie,” Isak answers with a goofy smile of his own. Even likes him, Even _likes_ him _._ “I stare at you like an idiot all the time, I stammer when you look at me, you had to know.”

Even smiles as he looks down, he gives Isak’s fingers a squeeze. “I guess I was too busy feeling like a lovesick idiot to realize.”

Isak bites down on his lip, but it doesn’t stop the happy grin on his face. “Lovesick idiot, huh.”

Even shrugs. “Yep.”

“Looks like we were in the same boat then,” Isak answers leaning in closer to Even.

“Seems so,” Even murmurs as he closes the gap and presses his lips gently against Isak’s. Isak sighs happily into the kiss, sinking into it as Even pulls him closer. They lay on his bed, exchanging kisses, smiling into each others mouth.

“I should get drunk more often if this is going to be the end result,” Isak says caressing Even’s face.

Even turns his head and presses a kiss into Isak’s palm while Isak tries not to swoon from the gesture.

“That reminds me,” Even starts, there is a teasing glint in his eyes as he pulls a pack of cards from his back pocket.

Isak frowns as he takes it from his hand. “You want to play cards?”

Even chuckles, that glint turning wicked. “How much do you remember from last night?”

“Not much,” Isak hesitates, grimacing at the amused grin on Even’s face. “Though from the look on your face, something tells me I should be more embarrassed than I already was.”

“We were dancing,” Even starts, letting out a laugh as he recounts the previous night. “When you decided we should play a game.”

Isak groans as Even points at the cards, starting to get where it and his state of undress in the morning come into play. “Please tell me I didn’t.”

Even laughs outright and Isak would die from shame if it weren't for how nice it sounded.

“You decided we should play strip poker, because and I quote ‘you needed me out of my many layers stat’ end quote.”

“Kill me.”

“That when you sent a shoe flying and started to take your shirt off,” Even finishes, pulling him close when he lets out a pained noise. “It was hot and cute, but I had to stop you before you gave the others a show, I mean by then the few people left were pretty drunk, but still, if anyone is going to see you naked, it’s going to be me and me alone.”

Isak stares at Even, his face hot and red but he can’t bring himself to care too much, not when Even is smiling at him the way he is or when he pulls him closer, trying to hug the embarrassment out of him.

“I would burst into flames if I wasn’t so happy with the end result of me acting like an idiot.”

Even shakes his head as he looks at him fondly. “It was cute, everything about you is cute.”

“Thanks,” Isak says dryly, but still smiles and lets Even kiss him. He deepens the kiss, letting his mouth part, smirking when he hears Even’s breath hitch. “So why did you bring cards now?”

Even gives him a look that is both amused and suggestive. “Figured I’d take you up on your offer now.”

Isak tries to level Even with a serious expression. “We’re not playing strip poker, I don’t care what I said when I was drunk, Even.”

Even pouts at that and Isak can’t help but laugh. “Besides something tells me that neither of us is going to need a game to get the other out of our clothes,” he says teasingly, letting out a happy shout when Even pounces on him. As they lay on his bed making out, he’s proven right.

 

 


End file.
